


Double Date

by colazitron



Series: 2015 December Holiday Fic Countdown [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye's dad is introducing him to his boyfriend and the boyfriend's son. Troye doesn't expect to be faced with his own boyfriend. It's a bit awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



Friday is technically Connor and Troye’s date night, but this week Connor had to cancel due to a thing with his dad - introducing his new partner, Troye thinks he said - and so when Troye’s own dad asks to introduce him to _his_ new boyfriend - ironic - he’s actually quite glad for it. Connor and he have been dating for a while now, a few months, but they’re still in that phase where they constantly want to be together. At least Troye is. He’s fairly certain Connor is as well, and as they’re approaching their fifth month together - he should probably introduce Connor to his dad as well at some point, he just didn't want to steal the new-boyfriend-thunder when Dad went on that whole spiel about dating at 47 - he’s got a sneaking suspicion that the honeymoon phase won’t end with Connor. At least not any time soon.

Just as Troye’s spraying sea salt spray into his hair and tousling it to get it to lie just right, his phone lights up with a text from Connor - a selfie of him in his good first date shirt, captioned _“dad said to dress to impress”_. Troye grins and sends back _“impressed”_ along with the nail polish emoji and squashes the absurd urge to kiss his phone, as though it could transport that along with his message.

“You ready, Troye?” Dad asks, sticking his head into the room. Connor moved out in his senior year at college, but Troye’s not quite there yet. He still likes living with his dad. Maybe it’s because he’s only been officially adopted for a year, so he’s still clinging, but whatever it is, Troye’s in no rush to leave.

“Yep, all ready. All pretty?”

He twirls for his dad and beams when Dad gives him two thumbs up.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t think you’re prettier than me,” Dad says.

Troye wrinkles his nose. “Didn’t you say he’s, like, fifty? If he does, you should dump him immediately, ‘cause that’s just creepy.”

Dad laughs, guiding Troye through the front door with a hand on his back like he’s done ever since Troye was a kid.

They pass the drive with idle chit chat about Troye’s classes and Dad’s job, and it’s only when Troye’s climbing out of the passenger seat that Dad says, “Oh, Danny’s son will be here too. We thought we’d do the whole two birds, one stone thing.”

“Oh. You never said he had a kid! Sure though, that’s fine.”

“Well, not a kid, really. More your age,” Dad says.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm sure we'll get along," Troye says. He can play nice for the duration of a dinner and given that mystery boy has a gay dad and is willing to meet his boyfriend, he's probably not a raging homophobes so there goes Troye's biggest worry about guys his age. Maybe he'll be less tempted to text Connor during dinner if he's not the only third wheel there. That might be nice, and will probably leave a better first impression.

Dad ruffles his hair, delighting, as always, in Troye's annoyance. "You practically raised yourself.”

Troye rolls his eyes, but follows Dad into the restaurant.

"Robert," he hears someone say warmly, and peeks around his dad to catch a glimpse of a man with graying blond hair getting up to kiss his dad hello. So far, Troye approves. Doesn't shy away from PDA - very important for two people as tactile as they are. Connor's very proper in public himself, but he holds Troye's hand practically every second they spend together.

“And Danny, Connor, this is Troye,” Dad says, making Troye snap back out of his musings, eyes racing past Danny to land on - Connor. Not Danny's-son-whose-name-coincidentally-is-also-Connor, but Connor, the boy he's been dating for several months now.

"Nice to meet you, Troye,” Danny says, holding out a hand.

Troye looks over from Connor, and shakes Danny's hand with a hopefully not at all shaky smile.

"Hi, so nice to meet you, too," he says. "So sorry to do this, but I forgot to go at home, so I really need the bathroom.”

"Oh, I'll come with you actually,” Connor says, getting up hastily.

Danny and Dad exchange exasperated looks, but wave them off.

"Oh my god," Troye says, the second the door to the bathroom falls shut behind them.

"What do we do?” Connor asks, eyes wide.

Troye rakes a hand through his hair. "I've not even told Dad I'm dating.”

"No, me neither,” Connor says. "Didn't want to steal his thunder. He's only had one other boyfriend since mom.”

"Same,” Troye says. "Well, without the mom part.”

"We have to tell them though.”

"Right now? In public? Can't we invite them round yours next Friday?” Troye asks. lt's not that Troye's really worried about their reactions, but still.

"I guess, yeah. We could tell them we're dating during the week,” Connor suggests.

"Yes! Great! Gives them time to get used to it.”

"Okay. Well. That's a plan then,” Connor says. “So we should probably go back out.”

"Yeah," Troye says. “First though, I wanna kiss you.”

Connor's tense face breaks into an easy smile. "Yeah?”

"Yeah. You're wearing your first date shirt for my dad,” Troye says and leans in for a sweet kiss.

Connor reaches up to cradle Troye's cheek for a moment and then steps back.

"Let's get this show on the road then.”

"So, Connor," Dad asks when they sit back down. “Danny says you do photography? Troye's recently gotten into it as well. Between you and me, I think he's trying to impress a boy, so maybe you could give him some pointers?”

Troye shrinks in his chair and catches Connor's amused gaze from behind his water glass.

"I'm sure he does well enough on his own,” Connor says politely, nudging Troye’s foot with his own.

Troye’s got a feeling it’ll be a long evening.

 

****

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Blame that picture from last night.
> 
> Also, come leave me [prompts ](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask) if you want to.


End file.
